This project is designed to develop and validate the use of whole gut lavage to collect cells for immunochemistry; demonstrate the feasibility of this technique on a clearly definable clinical problem, the detection of colon cancer evaluate the potential advantage of this technique in a particularly appropriate clinical problem, the detection of dysplasis and malignancy in ulcerative colitis